CHAPTER II: Program of Action Plan
Towards Barangay Good Governance BOOK I: THE PUBLIC RELATIONS PLAN CHAPTER I: Public Relations Plan CHAPTER II: Program of Action Plan CHAPTER III: Resource Management Plan CHAPTER IV: Technical Logistics Plan CHAPTER II: THE PROGRAM OF ACTION PLAN DETAILED TIMELINE A. Pre-Launching Phase T01 - October 2018 - Completion of the final book manuscript. T01 - to 03 October 2018 - Distribution of manuscript to pre-publishing authorities. T03 - to 07 October 2018 - Personal meetings with the pre-publishing authorities. T04 - to 17 October 2018 - Book review period. T05 - to 20 October 2018 - Book editing period. T06 - to 18 October 2018 - Personal meetings with prospected book publishers. T07 - October 2018 - Signing of Memorandum of Publishing Agreement. T08 - to 22 October 2018 - Final proofreading and book lay-out formatting period. T09 - October 2018 - OFFICIAL PRESS TIME. T10 - November 2018 - Release of the book's first printing. T11 - November 2018 - Book distribution among Target Internal Audiences T12 - to 17 November 2018 - Applicaton period for copyright registration. T13 - to 28 November 2018 - Personal meetings with prospected implementing authorities -- final project approval period. T14 - November 2018 - PROJECT APPROVAL AND FIRST EXECUTIVE ORGANIZATIONAL METING. T15 - TO 10 December 2018 - Period for the appointment and commissioning of the required project service providers. T16 - to 22 December 2018 - Production, purchase, and acquisition of required materials, services contracts and other program instrumentalities. T17 - to 26 December 2018 - Preparation and accomplishment of program's official pre-commencement checklist. T18 - 2018 - FINAL PRE-COMMENCEMENT GENERAL MEETINGS AND ORGANIZATIONAL OF THE PROJECT IMPLEMENTING TEAM. B. Ordinance Legislation and Pre-Implementation Phase T19 - January 2019 - Distribution of invitation for the Caloocan City Liga ng mga Barangay Congress. T20 - to 12 January 2019 - Registration of congress delegates. T21 - to 14 January 2019 - Dissemination of Congress advertising materials. T22 - to 19 January 2019 - Release and distribution of pre-congress gazette. T23 - to 23 January 2019 - Dissemination of press releases to target media institutions. T24 - January 2019 - Synchronized distribution of congress delegation kits. T25 - January 2019 - CALOOCAN CITY LIGA NG MGA BARANGAY CONGRESS. T26 - January 2019 - Release and distribution of post-congress gazette. T27 - January 2019 - Dissemination of post-congress press releases. T28 - January 2019 - Distribution of envitations for the Seminar Workshop on the Adoption of Barangay Citizen's Charter Ordinance. T29 - to 03 February 2019 - Dissemination of Seminar Workshop advertisements. T30 - February 2019 - Release and distribution of pre-seminar workshop gazette. T31 - February 2019 - Distribution of seminar workshop participant's kit. T32 - February 2019 - Dissemination of seminar workshop press releases. T33 - to 10 February 2019 - SEMINAR WORKSHOP ON THE ADOPTION OF BARANGAY CITIZEN'S CHARTER ORDINANCE. T34 - February 2019 - Dissemination of post-seminar workshop press releases. T35 - February 2019 - Release and distribution of post-seminar workshop gazette. T36 - February 2019 - Distribution of envitations for the Barangay Frontline Service Provider's Training Serminar. T37 - to 21 February 2019 - Dissemination of Training Seminar Advertisements. T38 - February 2019 - Release and distribuution of pre-training seminar gazette. T39 - February 2019 - Distribution of Training Seminar participant's kit. T40 - March 2019 - Dissemination of Training Seminar press releases. T41 - March 2019 - BARANGAY FRONTLINE SERVICE PROVIDERS' TRAINING SEMINAR. T42 - March 2019 - Dissemination of post-training seminar press releases. T43 - March 2019 - Distribution of post-training seminar gazette. T44 - to 18 March 2019 - Production and Printing of Barangay Citizen's Charter Posters. T45 - March 2019 - Distribution of Barangay Citizen's Charter Printed posters. T46 - to 27 March 2019 - Posting of Barangay Citizen's Charter Printed posters. T47 - to 30 March 2019 - Inspection of Barangay Citizen's Charter posters. T48 - March 2019 - Accomplishment of Final Pre-Implementation Checklist. T49 - March 2019 - FINAL PRE-IMPLEMENTATION GENERAL MEETING OF THE PROJECT IMPLEMENTING TEAM. C. Ordinance Implementation Phase T50 - April 2019 - CALOOCAN CITYWIDE SYNCHRONIZED LAUNCHING OF BARANGAY CITIZEN'S CHARTER ORDINANCE. T51 - April 2019 - Activation of Barangay Citizen's Charter Secretariat. T52 - to 05 April 2019 - Dissemination of advertising materials on the launching of the Barangay Citizen's Charter Ordinance. T53 - April 2019 - Caloocan City Mayor and Congressmen applies for Barangay ID in their respective barangays acting as first batch of volunteer respondents in the continuing random project implementation testing. T54 - to 15 April 2019 - Caloocan City Hall officers and personnel participate as second batch of volunteer respondents for random project implementation testing. T55 - April 2019 - Barangay ID Wearing Day for Caloocan City Hall officers and personnel. T56 - April 2019 - Distribution of project implementation gazette. T57 - April 2019 - A select Senator participates as volunteer respondent for project implementation testing. T58 - April 2019 - Dissemination of press releases on a senator's participation on the random project implementation testing. T59 - to 31 May 2019 - Monthlong random barangay on-site visitation by the program's implementing executive committee. T60 - May 2019 - DILG Secretary requests for a certified-true-copy of the minutes of meeting of the most recent Snaggunia'ng Barangay Regular Session on a randomly selected Caloocan City Barangay in participation as volunteer respondent for the random project implementation testing. T61 - May 2019 - COA Commissioner requests for a certified-true-copy of the Statement of Income and Expenditures from a randomly selected Caloocan City Barangay in participation as volunteer respondent for the the random project implementation testing. T62 - to 22 May 2019 - Caloocan City Public School Senior High School Students participate in the random project implementation testing as a matter of school requirement. T63 - May 2019 - Distribution of the 2nd issue of the project implementation gazette. T64 - to 15 June 2019 - Final testing and data gathering period. T65 - June 2019 - Caloocan City Public School Junior High School Students participate in the random project implementation testing as a matter of school requirement. T66 - June 2019 - Distribution of envitation for the Caloocan City Liga ng mga Barangay General Assembly. T67 - to 16 June 2019 - Dissemination of Liga ng Barangay Assembly advertisements. T68 - June 2019 - Pre-program culmination Executive Committee meeting. T69 - June 2019 - FINAL PRE-PROGRAM CULMINATION GENERAL MEETING BY THE PROJECT IMPLEMENTATION TEAM. T70 - June 2019 - Distribution of the final issue of the program gazette. T71 - June 2018 - Dissemination of acknowledgment and recognition posters and advertisements. T72 - June 2019 - CALOOCAN CITY LIGA NG MGA BARANGAY GENERAL ASSEMPLY -- CULMINATION OF THE PROGRAM'S INITIAL IMPLEMENTATION PERIOD. T73 - June 2019 - Posting to internet social media of a Caloocan City Liga ng mga Barangay Video calling on the National Liga ng mga Barangay to TAKE THE BARANGAY CITIZEN'S CHARTER CHALLENCE. T74 - June 2019 - Posting to all barangay halls and public places all over Caloocan City of posters declaring that CITIZEN'S CHARTER COMPLIANT PO LAHAT NG BARANGAY SA LUNGSOD CALOOCAN. D. Assessment and Evaluation Phase T75 - to 07 July 2019 - Auditing period. T76 - July 2019 - Submission of final audit report. T77 - to 31 July 2019 - Conduct of project assessment and evaluation study. T78 - to 13 July 2019 - Issuance of clearances, certificates of satisfaction and/or complete performance, and/or final payment of account balances to all commissioned staff, professional consultants and service providers (except for the project research team conducting the final assessment and evaluation). T79 - August 2019 - Submission of the study findings and recommendation before the Implementing Executive Committee. T80 - August 2019 - FINAL EXECUTIVE COMMITTEE MEETING. T81 - to 14 August 2019 - Printing and production of the approved final project report. T82 - to 25 August 2019 - Writing and production of a revised program proposal for a similar implementation with the National Liga ng mga Barangay. T83 - August 2019 - Release and synchronize distribution of the official and final program findings and recommendations. T84 - August 2019 - Submission of the revised proposal before the Executive Committee of the National Liga ng mga Barangay. T85 - to 07 September 2019 - Personal meetings with the National Liga ng mga Barangay Executive Committee. T86 - to 19 September 2019 - Final revision and production of the official national program plan. T87 - September 2019 - FINAL APPROVAL OF THE REVISED PUBLIC RELATIONS PLAN FOR NATIONWIDE IMPLEMENTATION BY THE NATIONAL LIGA NG MGA BARANGAY. PROGRAM OF ACTION CONTINGENCY PLAN While the terms of this proposal designed to accommodate suggestions from prospected approving authorities, suggested modifications and revisions may be introduced provided compliance with certain limitations based on specific revision policy and herein below provided. In the most unlikely event of irreconcilable disagreement, the foregoing contingency plan is herein presented for the purpose. A. Modification and Revision Policy #A revision of any of the provisions of the foregoing proposal shall be qualified reasonably acceptable provided it shall not substantively compromise any such relative objective, policy, and/or standard protocols for and/or upon which such provision is so designed; #Revisions must not be inconsistent with the rights and interests of the proponent as author and copyright holder of the proposal; and, #Only revisions intended to improve any given provision shall be allowed where such proposed improvement based on measurable, realistic, and material parameters and not merely on seemingly logical assumptions. B. Negotiable Terms of the Proposal #Date of implementation of any action; #Funding requirements; #Proposed Audiences; #Proposed Service Providers; #Strategies and Tactics; and, #Procedures and Processes. C. Non-negotiable Provisions of the Proposal #Objectives; #Policy and Principles; and, #Standards and protocol related provisions; D. Contingency Measures #Proposed modifications and revisions of negotiable terms of the proposal shall be introduced and adopted accordingly in which case, the proposal shall be modified and revised based on the considerations provided under the foregoing heading; #Disagreement on non-negotiable provisions of the proposal shall render the same disapproved or otherwise withdrawn by the proponent in which case, the proposal shall identify and assume an alternative Internal Audiences or prospected implementing authorities. Ferdinand A. Oreas (talk) 16:28, Abril 30, 2018 (UTC) Category:Technical Writing